yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
BRAVING!
BRAVING! is the second Japanese opening theme of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL series. It debuted on episode 26 and is still ongoing. It is performed by KANAN. Interestingly, the final images, so far, have changed with each episode: * Episode 26 - Featured many of Yuma and Shark's monsters; * Episode 27 - Showed several different pictures of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon; * Episode 28 - Aired several Number monsters; * Episode 29 - Showed several different pictures of Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray. * Episode 29 - Featured Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon battling against Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray. Videos qIjhv3cEyOw Characters * Yuma Tsukumo * Astral * Ryoga Kamishiro * Kaito Tenjo * Tori Meadows * Bronk Stone * Cathy * Caswell * Tokunosuke Omoteura * V * IV * III * Tron * Mr. Heartland * Droit * Ghosh * Dr. Faker * Haruto Tenjo * Haru Tsukumo * Kari Tsukumo * Obomi * Anna Kozuki * Kakeru Kunitachi * Shobee Yuatsu * Hosaku Yasai * Charlie Mccoy * Shuta * 2 of Kotori's friends Duel Monsters * Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray * Number 39: Utopia * Gagaga Magician * Gagaga Girl * Kuribolt * Baby Tiragon * Stinging Swordsman * Achacha Archer * Gogogo Golem * Zubaba Knight * Ganbara Knight * Dododo Warrior * Goblindbergh * Kagetokage * Acorno * Pinecono * Black Ray Lancer * Submersible Carrier Aero Shark * Big Jaws * Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Number 10: Illumiknight (Episode 28) * Number 11: Big Eye (Episode 28) * Number 12: Armored Ninja - Crimson Shadow (Episode 28) * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon (Episode 28) * Number 20: Giga Brilliant (Episode 28) * Number 34: Terror-Byte (Episode 28) * Number 61: Volcasaurus (Episode 28) * Number 83: Galaxy Queen (Episode 28) Lyrics Romaji Chikazuite te o nobashita ashita e to tsuzuku hikari Ashimoto ni hirogaru kono sekai no yume o mita Yume to kibou wa doko ni aru nante shiranai yo Hashiri mawatte sagashite mo mitsukaranai Shinjitsu to uso no hazama ni ochiteiru no kana Bokura no monogatari nara hajimatte mo inai Ashita e tsuzuku kuzure ochisouna michi mo Yowaki ni naru mae ni tobidashite ikou Chikazuite tounoite iku shinjitsu o tsukamu tame ni Mienai mirai kara kibou o sagashidasu Dare yori mo katai kokoro Mi ni tsukete kakeagaru yo Yowasa to tatakatte kachiagaru tsuyosa o Mitsukeru tame ni kakegae no nai nakama to Ashimoto ni hirogaru kono sekai no asu o mita Kanji 近づいて手を伸ばした 明日へと続く光 足元に広がるこの世界の夢を見た 夢と希望は何処にあるなんて知らないよ 走り回って探しても見つからない 真実と嘘の挟間に落ちているのかな 僕らの物語なら始まってもいない 明日へ続く崩れ落ちそうな道も 弱気になる前に飛び出していこう 近づいて遠のいていく 真実を掴む為に 見えない未来から希望を探し出す 誰よりも固い心 身に着けて駆け上がるよ 弱さと戦って勝ちあがる強さを 見つける為に かけがえのない仲間と 足元に広がるこの世界の明日を見た Translated Your approaching hand reached out towards tomorrow with a following light My pace quickened, and I saw this world's dream How can anyone say for sure where dreams and hopes can be found Running around in circles, searching for the undiscovered? How can the valley between lies and truth be crumbling away When our story hasn't even begun? The path that leads towards tomorrow is collapsing So let's take off before it becomes too unstable Take that approaching escape so that we can seize the truth We'll find the hope from that unseen future Our hearts are steadier than anyone's We fight with our weaknesses struggling through the fight and winning with our strengths I will find it with my irreplaceable comrades My pace quickened, and I saw this world's tomorrow Trivia * The faces of III & V are unrevealed, except for IV because of his early debut, is similar to the shadow silhouettes of "Meklord Emperors", in FREEDOM, as only "Meklord Emperor Wisel's" shadowy figure is unveiled, and they're both the middle person of their groups. * There appears to be a scene of Yuma and Kaito working together in a Duel. * IV's symbol is on his right hand, III's symbol is on his left hand, V's symbol is on his forehead similar to the "Meklord Emperors". * Anna Kozuki is featured with Tori Meadows and the other female members of the show, indicating that she may return and become friends with Tori and/or Yuma. Category:Songs